The need to conserve potable water is becoming more important than ever before. Many water saving initiatives have been implemented by authorities, and many different types of water saving and water efficient devices and appliances are available in the marketplace.
Approximately 10 million showers are taken daily in Australia. When a user of a shower initially turns on the hot and cold water taps, there is an appreciable lag before the water attains a useable temperature. Consequently, many liters of cold potable water are not utilized by the user and are lost to drain. Although water saving shower roses and shower heads are known, these address a different problem and do not address the problem of cold water loss.